<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sacred heart by gold_rush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772343">sacred heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_rush/pseuds/gold_rush'>gold_rush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bloody Tears, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Collars, Control, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Feels, Human/Vampire Relationship, Injury (at the beginning), Kink Negotiation, Leashes, Love, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Subspace, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_rush/pseuds/gold_rush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hyuk sustains an injury, Taekwoon blames himself. As the leader of their little nest, he feels he should have done better or prevented it from happening altogether. Even when Hyuk has recovered, Taekwoon can't stop himself from worrying about it. So, Hakyeon offers to help him out - the human is willing to strip his lover's control away and give him enough space to deal with his emotions. </p><p>[Non-sexual BDSM, power exchange, Vixx as a vampire family]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sacred heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehwan and Wonsik have their hands all over Hyuk. Their agile fingers moving across his body with unbound determination. </p><p>Struck dumb by what he's witnessing, Hongbin stands beside their maknae's bed, his hands pressed harshly against his mouth as he watches the duo work their magic. The youngest member of their tight-knit nest moaning deeply as Jaehwan violently rips his black dress-shirt open, bright red buttons flying across the room like a loveliness of ladybirds. </p><p>'It's okay,' Wonsik whispers soothingly, stroking a cold hand down one of Hyuk's pale cheeks. The maknae's eyes ringed with bitter shades of purple and mulberry, as blood tears race down his face. </p><p>Near the door, Taekwoon is frozen stiff. As if the unmalleable hands of rigor mortis have him held tightly in their unyielding grasp. He’s horrified beyond all comprehension, beyond his understanding, as he watches the grotesque scene play out before him. Hakyeon's familiar fingers circling tightly around one of his thin wrists - like an anchor - preventing him from drifting away into the cavernous mouth of a monstrous storm. </p><p>Hakyeon is the only one whose attention is not on Sanghyuk. Instead, his eyes are fixed purposefully on Taekwoon, on the guilt that is rolling off the other man in waves. The tide seems to swell within him as Wonsik's teeth pierce the flesh of his own wrist.  As he presses his bleeding arm flush against Hyuk's open mouth. As Jaehwan begins to draw black thread through a needle, a needle he will use to stitch the substantial wound that gapes across Hyuk's torso - in an entirely necessary and somewhat desperate attempt to reseal their youngest's previously unblemished flesh. And then, of course, there's Hongbin. Taekwoon can barely look at him, as he stands so helplessly beside his mate, beside the boy who lies at the very edge of total destruction. For, even though all vampires can heal, given time, the attack had been too brutal and too vicious, intent on spilling his guts out across the floor. </p><p>As it stands, Hyuk is writhing and whimpering on his back. Had he been alone, without the others to aid him, Hyuk could have quickly been staring his True Death in the face. Or, if he had managed to survive somehow, he’d have been spending weeks and weeks in isolated agony and bitter uncertainty. But he hadn't been alone. </p><p>'I'm sorry,' Taekwoon whispers, mostly to himself, and Hakyeon's brown eyes dilate with worry. His soft lips parting slowly, as if to speak, the precious bow of his mouth quivering, although he never gets the chance to fire his thoughts through the air. To make them real.</p><p>'That's it,' Wonsik is saying encouragingly, drawing the undivided attention of everyone else in the room. The whites of his eyes painted a deep-red as Hyuk feeds from him, replenishing that which he has lost, so he can at least stand a chance of healing himself properly. </p><p>Even now, drained and half-exsanguinated, Hyuk is trying to push Wonsik's wrist away from his ghostly face, scared of taking too much, of taking enough to drain the other vampire dry. </p><p>Wonsik simply tuts at his friend’s concern and says, his voice as rich and warm as it always is, 'Just take your fill, pup. Don't worry about that. It's okay.' </p><p>Hyuk, too weak to sincerely protest, drinks from his friend for another five minutes, until Wonsik's head begins dropping lower. Until Jaehwan has completely closed the jagged wound, his stitches neat and even, fit for a king - his former life as a Royal Joseon surgeon keeping him right in their darkest hour of need. </p><p>The pain is slowly dissipating from Sanghyuk's tired body- at first, it had felt like the sun was burning straight through him. Now, there is a constant, but much more manageable, tingling sensation rushing through him. It’s uncomfortable, but it’s not impossible to bear. It’s not enough to keep him awake anyway - but, then again, his tiredness could be a side effect of blood loss, or related to the slightly intoxicated feeling that taking so much of Wonsik’s blood gives him.</p><p>Either way, by the time Jaehwan is absolutely satisfied with the progress of his unexpected patient, Hyuk is fast asleep on the bed. A contemplative Hongbin sitting crossed-legged on the floor beside him. His fingers playing idly with his mate's dark hair, stroking it away from his sweat-damp forehead. </p><p>At Hyuk’s other side, Wonsik is tenderly wiping blood from his face, despite his own exhaustion. Utilising the cloth and steaming bowl of water that Hakyeon had fetched for them earlier. </p><p>They remain there for a while, together, thinking in silence of what may have been if the injury had been a little deeper, a little uglier, a little wider. It's sickening. It’s repulsive. And, as the adrenaline begins to sink down, they are left with a sense of emptiness. They are left with a growing fear that they might lose one another in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Eventually, Jaehwan pulls Wonsik out of the room with a yawn. It's getting late for all of them, the sun is almost up. Slants of golden sunlight peeking in from behind the slightly ill-fitting blinds that hang across the room’s large windows. </p><p>Hakyeon knows that they should go too. To give Hyuk and Hongbin a little space now that the immediate danger has passed for him. Besides, he needs to deal with Taekwoon and the vacant state he's been projecting. Their sturdy, albeit sensitive, leader taking on too much of the blame when they had all been equally at fault and similarly innocent. No one could have stopped this. If they could have, they would have.</p><p>'Taekwoonie,' Hakyeon says attentively, reaching out to tug his quietly distressed mate away from the room, closer to their own. 'Let's rest for a little while.' </p><p>Taekwoon's distant gaze snaps up to his lover, as if what he's just said is something akin to madness. But, once their eyes meet, he seems to understand. The broader man letting himself be tugged towards the open door. His body feeling dense and stupid as he nears the threshold. </p><p>'Hongbinnie,' Taekwoon pauses, just before they leave, his head drooping down like that of a dew-laden bluebell. 'I'm so sorry.' </p><p>'What?' Hongbin offers, in his own quiet confusion, his expression open and raw. His eyes, like the rest of him,  are strained and exhausted. 'Why are you sorry, hyung?' </p><p>'I should <em> never </em> have let this happen,' Taekwoon says, far too heavily for it to be anything but the uncomfortable truth. His uncomfortable truth. Hakyeon grits his teeth beside him. 'I should have gone out there alone. Like I originally planned to.' </p><p>'And fought off four hunters by yourself?' Hongbin is laughing now, snorting, a glimmer of his usual self cutting through the weariness that has nearly consumed him. 'No offence, but you'd be dead right now, hyung - and we'd <em> never </em> have let that happen. So, regardless of your plan, we would have ended up out there anyway.'</p><p>'I know,' Taekwoon smiles at him fondly - but it's wry and mocking somehow, instead of warm and understanding. Hakyeon feels a shiver run through him as his lover adds, increasingly devoid of emotion, 'But rather <em> me </em> than <em> him, </em>Binnie. I'd rather suffer than see him like this. I'd rather be gone forever than have him hurt for a moment.'</p><p>'He'll be absolutely <em> fine </em> ,' Hakyeon reminds them both, a soft hand resting on Taekwoon's shoulder, his fingers pressing carefully against his lover’s cold flesh. 'It looked a lot worse than it actually was. Wonsik gave him plenty of blood. He'll heal before any of us even know it. So, that’s enough talk about dying. <em> No one </em> gets to die.'</p><p>A sickly silence swells between the three of them until Hongbin breaks it by saying, 'Go and get some rest, hyungs. I'll call you if anything changes with Hyogi. Don't worry about it.'</p><p> </p><p> ㅡ으ㅡ</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon is definitely worrying about it. </p><p>Even days later, when Hyuk is back to being his usual self. Bounding around the mansion like an elephant-footed puppy. His deepening voice reverberating off the walls as he messes around with the others. Taekwoon still worries. </p><p>Despite their deepest fears, everyone is fine. Everyone is back to doing their usual thing. Except for Taekwoon, who is being eerily quiet. He'll laugh and play with the others when they directly engage him but, otherwise, he's being overly careful. Bringing up walls around himself that are nothing but unnecessary and unwanted. Until he’s a fortress instead of a man. Cold instead of infused with the reassuring warmth that they all depend on and cherish.</p><p>Hakyeon understands, perhaps better than anyone; he knows it takes his lover a little longer to deal with his anxieties and process his fears. That's precisely why he’s decided to let it slide for a day, maybe two, before stepping in. At least, that was his plan. But then dinner happens and that all goes up in flames. </p><p>The kids, Hakyeon reflects, are fighting a losing battle from the get-go. No matter what they say, it seems to irritate Taekwoon, to crawl under his skin and fester inside him like a sickness. Poisoning him more and more, as they sit in their awkward silence and do nothing about it. </p><p>Hakyeon notices, from the opposite end of their excessively long dining table, that Taekwoon's face has been pinched and vicious since he sat down. His shoulders tense and stiff. He's like a tightly wound coil. Ready to surprise them all with an unexpected pop. None of them know what to expect. It has everyone on edge. It makes everything feel unpleasant. It makes everything taste wrong. They all know, it’s only a matter of time until the inevitable happens.</p><p>When Jaehwan accidentally spills from his cup, it’s met with a derisive scoff; when Hongbin laughs too loudly, he's cut down with a glare. Until, one by one, they stop talking altogether, stop looking up, as if they're all being held hostage at the table. So much for a nice family dinner.</p><p>The kids are not afraid of Taekwoon, they never could be - they know he is both their greatest advocate and their greatest protector. He has helped them, supported them, dried their tears. Rather, they are scared of upsetting a man who will only come to regret his own words and actions later. </p><p>So, they have collectively decided to barely speak, barely chew, barely move. To be silent and dull and lifeless. Hakyeon heaves in a heavy sigh and takes a final bite of his overwhelming bland food - it's all their vampire dispositions can handle. Then he says, as calmly as he can under the circumstances, 'Taekwoon, will you come upstairs with me?' </p><p>Taekwoon freezes, lets his chopsticks fall onto the table with an almighty clatter, contemplates causing a scene, the corner of his mouth twitching violently. His tempestuous energy, misplaced and unhoused, causing the very tips of his fingers to tremble.</p><p>Still, once Taekwoon catches the hopeful glints in the eyes of the others, once he reads their body language - their entire beings seeming to beg for distance - he groans painfully, pushing his heavy chair out, before storming straight out of the dining room. The crystal chandelier above them shuddering grimly as the door slams shut.</p><p>'Finish eating your food,' Hakyeon says with a pressed smile.</p><p>They all nod, but they’re still too quiet.</p><p>'You'll be okay, hyung?' Wonsik asks then, his usually low voice laced with genuine concern. Jaehwan punches his mate in the arm as if he's being utterly ridiculous. But the fear comes from a kindness that defines the young vampire, and Hakyeon’s heart swells in his chest.</p><p>'Of course, I will,' Hakyeon offers easily. 'He's just hurting about Hyuk. Try not to worry.' </p><p>'But I'm okay now, really!' Sanghyuk asserts, and Hakyeon smiles fondly over at him. 'I know you are, sweetheart. And we’re <em> so </em> thankful for that.'</p><p> </p><p>ㅡ으ㅡ</p><p> </p><p>The barely restrained frustration that had been clinging to Taekwoon as he stalked away from them is entirely absent by the time Hakyeon slips into their shared bedroom. But signs of it still linger, scattered around the room - slippers that have been kicked off in haste, a cushion that’s been thrown to the floor, an upturned bottle of cologne, next to a small mound of rings that Taekwoon has removed from his fingers and then abandoned.</p><p>Hakyeon lets out a long, steadying breath. Wishing wholeheartedly that his lover didn’t get so tangled up in his own head. But he does. And it’s okay. But it still hurts to see him so out of sorts. To see him at war with himself.</p><p>Taekwoon is standing silently in the bay of their biggest window, staring out at the bright full moon, looking down at their beautiful garden, framed perfectly by a pair of thick green curtains. </p><p>Hakyeon walks towards his lover, puts a warm hand on his waist, and stares out at the view too. The solar lights that they have scattered around the flower beds look like little fairies at night. It’s enchanting somehow. Almost otherworldly. And it’s astonishingly calming. Which is why Hakyeon is not at all surprised that Taekwoon is finding a little solace here.</p><p>'Everything will be okay,' Hakyeon says quietly, as he rests his head on Taekwoon's shoulder. Waiting for a gentle puff of air to escape the other man before he continues. 'You're just stuck in your head. Do you need my help?' </p><p>Taekwoon slides an arm around Hakyeon’s back in reply and pulls him closer. It's always so reassuring; his human warmth. </p><p>'Please,' Taekwoon says softly, rolling Hakyeon's body towards his chest, so he can plant a kiss against the very crown of his head. His hair smells like jasmine and bergamot, Taekwoon takes another deep breath and says, 'I just feel like I'm making a mess of everything again.' </p><p>'No, you're not,' Hakyeon reassures him quickly, only for Taekwoon to scoff. Hakyeon doesn’t need to look up at his face to know his eyes are full of pain.</p><p>'The kids couldn't wait to get rid of me,' Taekwoon starts, before adding more somberly, 'I ruin everything. Wonsik sounded so worried about you following me up here.' </p><p>'You vampires and your hearing,' Hakyeon tuts with a resolute smile. 'Mind your own business.'</p><p>Taekwoon laughs at that before he lets out a whiny, frustrated sigh, 'I don't mean to be like <em> this </em>.'</p><p>'Worried about the others? A protective leader? A caring friend? A loving partner?' Hakyeon presses and Taekwoon groans. </p><p>'You know what I mean.' </p><p>'I do know,' Hakyeon offers, wrapping both of his arms around Taekwoon, now fully turned away from the window, as he presses his cheek against Taekwoon's chest. 'But I'm here for you, and we can work it out together. You're just a little tense, baby. Being in charge of a nest is a lot of pressure, it forces you to have control over <em> everything </em> . To make sure everyone is taken care of. <em> Always. </em> And I understand how that can be, and feel, overwhelming. Everyone understands. It’s not your fault. No one hates you. Our brains can just be a little messy and confusing sometimes.' </p><p>Taekwoon holds him even closer then, letting the thud of Hakyeon's beating heart echo against his own still ribs. How lucky he feels, to have found someone like Hakyeon. Someone who is always so patient and understanding and lovely. Always there to support him but never to indulge in his more bitter, destructive moods.</p><p>'Come and sit down with me for a minute?' Hakyeon asks quietly, knowing how loudness and noise can startle the vampire sometimes, especially if he's feeling vulnerable like he is now. The embarrassment is beginning to bloom inside of him, as his mind wanders and he’s forced to reflect on his less inviting behaviours. But they’re healthy behaviours, ones that they all share, Hakyeon is always quick to reassure him. And, when he’s thinking about it clearly, he knows it’s true. </p><p>Taekwoon doesn't want to let go of Hakyeon, he wants to keep holding the man he loves, but he wants to feel the way he's been feeling lately even less. His own energy feels restless and chaotic. So, he lets Hakyeon lead him over to their sizable bed, the other man picking up the misplaced cushion as they go -  putting it back where it belongs without fuss or comment. Gratitude surges through Taekwoon.</p><p>Moments later, they're sitting on their bed like conspiring children. Their legs crossed and half-submerged in thick blankets as they face each other, their hands clasped loosely, their fingers entwined between them. </p><p>'You and me,' Hakyeon begins purposefully, his voice full of comfort and calmness. 'We do this as equals. Just like we do <em> everything </em>as equals, okay?' </p><p>Taekwoon looks up at those sincere brown eyes and nods, even though outsiders might declare them fundamentally unbalanced. Unequal. Divergent. A human and a vampire. Neither with a desire to turn, or be turned, by the man they love. Both more than willing to accept the limitations of their lives together  - all of those tremendous joys and eventual sorrows. Because, for both of them, <em> this is right. </em></p><p>'Say it for me, sweetheart,' Hakyeon presses softly, giving a gentle squeeze to Taekwoon's cold fingers. 'Please.'</p><p>'We're equals,' Taekwoon offers firmly, instantly, and Hakyeon smiles. 'We’ll always be equals, Hakyeonie. You and I.'</p><p>'And I know you still feel guilty about Hyuk-' Taekwoon shifts uncomfortably. A soft hum of distress slipping past his pouting lips. Hakyeon continues regardless, wiggling their fingers until the other man looks at him again. 'But you will <em> not </em> use what we do together tonight to punish yourself, okay?' </p><p>'Hakyeonie, I know that,' Taekwoon whines and Hakyeon nods. </p><p>'Please, don't make me a monster,' Hakyeon begs his lover. <em> 'Tell me </em> if something isn't working, if it doesn't feel right, if it's too much, or if it's not enough. Please, don't push yourself beyond what you need, or beyond what you can handle. Don't force me to be complicit in your pain. Don't hurt yourself through me. Being worried about the people you love is normal; it requires no penance, and it requires no punishment. That is not what we do together. Okay, Taekwoonie?' </p><p>'Okay,' Taekwoon agrees quietly, eventually. Overly aware that they're having this specific conversation because maybe, once or twice, when they had just met, all those years ago now, Taekwoon had done precisely that - had pushed them both too hard and too far. Too caught up in his own desperation to feel anything but the despair, and sadness, and loneliness. But he's not alone anymore, and he hasn't been for a long time. So, he doesn’t do that now. He doesn’t need to. He can no longer overlook his own welfare, not when doing so breaks Hakyeon’s heart.</p><p>'You haven't done anything wrong,' Hakyeon states clearly, without a single doubt, and catches Taekwoon's eyes with his own gaze. 'I love you very much.'</p><p>'Yeonie,' Taekwoon begins in earnest. 'I love you too.' </p><p>'I know you do, sweetheart,' Hakyeon says with a soft smile. 'So you'll do exactly as I say?' </p><p>'Yes,' Taekwoon affirms quietly, bowing his head in submission to his lover. But Hakyeon tilts his head back up with a careful touch. Submission is to be earned. Negotiated. </p><p>'We won't go too hard, nothing too complicated, nothing too tiring,' Hakyeon says. 'I don't want to do that today. I just want to take care of you.’ </p><p>Taekwoon swallows, holds his lover's gaze, and nods in understanding, 'Whatever you think is best, Hakyeon. You understand how I work better than I do most of the time.' </p><p>'I’ll take care of everything, you just need to let it happen. We’ll get you there. You remember your safewords?' Hakyeon asks, and Taekwoon almost rolls his eyes. How could he forget? They've been the exact same three words for six years. </p><p>'I remember.' </p><p>'Say them for me, please,' Hakyeon encourages, and Taekwoon closes his eyes, his cheeks tinged with the faintest pink as he recites the colours. There's something so childish about it - it's almost like he’s reciting the alphabet or counting to ten. But he does it anyway because it’s a thing that needs to be done -  it’s their first official check-in for what’s about to happen.</p><p>'<em> Red. </em> Red means: please stop, I want or need this to end. <em> Yellow. </em> Yellow means: please wait, I need to take a break or ask you for something. <em> Green. </em> Green means: please keep going, everything feels good, and I’m okay.'</p><p>'Thank you, Woon-ah, that was perfect,' Hakyeon says with a smile, and Taekwoon looks over at him again, at the determination etched across his brow. The focus of his eyes is razor-sharp. The responsibility he’s accepting pressed tight in his body.</p><p>'Hakyeonie, you remember that they're your words too?' Taekwoon asks quietly and Hakyeon bristles in surprise. He doesn't check in as often as his boyfriend does, even though he probably should. </p><p>'I-' Hakyeon says slowly. 'Yes, I remember.'</p><p>'Then I want to ask the same of you,' Taekwoon practically whispers, his eyes drawn down to their tangled fingers. Taekwoon's pale thumbs brushing against the backs of Hakyeon's hands. 'Don't push any of your own limits for me. Only give me as much as you can give freely and easily. That’s important too. <em> You’re </em> important too.' </p><p>'I understand, thank you for reminding me,' Hakyeon says sincerely before he pulls at Taekwoon's hand and says. 'Go and get yourself ready. Don’t rush, take your time. When you're done, come and meet me in the library, okay? If you change your mind, just come and let me know. That’s okay too. There's absolutely nothing wrong with us spooning beneath a heap of blankets until the sun comes up again. I’m just trying to help you, nobody owes anyone anything, all right?'</p><p>'Yes, Hakyeonie,' Taekwoon says obediently, gratefully receiving a chaste kiss before Hakyeon leaves him alone in their bedroom. Slipping through the door that connects the bedroom to their private library. Their library, which, if Hakyeon is completely honest with himself, is more of a playroom these days. </p><p> </p><p>ㅡ으ㅡ</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon is sitting very comfortably when he hears three gentle taps against the wood of the door. He sits up a little higher in the armchair he’s been sinking into, uncrosses his legs, and clears his throat. His voice is a little scratchy, unused for the thirty minutes it has taken Taekwoon to get ready. </p><p>'Come in,' Hakyeon calls, even though he knows Taekwoon can hear him when he so much as whispers. But it’s a human habit that doesn't do anyone any harm.</p><p>There's the smallest of pauses then, before Taekwoon is slipping into the room, his deliciously proportioned body wrapped up in a knee-length, white-lace robe. Hakyeon feels his desire burn through him. He’s beautiful. </p><p>Taekwoon stays near the door, slides the bolt across, waits to be invited further inside. Then, once he’s ushered in with a wave of Hakyeon’s hand - and only then - he walks to the middle of the room and stands at the centre of a huge Persian rug. His bare feet contrasting divinely against the vibrant blues and greens - like he’s paddling in the sea. </p><p>'You look immaculate, Taekwoonie,' Hakyeon says in awe, and Taekwoon draws his bottom lip shyly between his teeth. It’s an action that only adds to the vampire’s almost celestial appeal. He’s sublime in every sense of the word.</p><p>'How do you feel?' Hakyeon asks and Taekwoon smiles. </p><p>'I feel good.'</p><p>'You ate enough earlier?' Hakyeon questions attentively, making sure that it’s safe for them to truly begin. 'You don't feel sick, or dizzy, or too tired to do this right now?' </p><p>'Nothing like that. I'm good, love,’ Taekwoon says, his honeyed voice flitting through the air.</p><p>'Perfect,' Hakyeon praises, watching intently as Taekwoon's lithe hands move up towards the knot of his robe. 'You're always so good for me, Taekwoon.’</p><p>Hakyeon is enthralled as the love of his life slips himself out of this robe. Exposing each of his shoulders coyly before he lets his chest come into view. Once the action has left him near-bare, Taekwoon works diligently to fold the robe neatly, his long fingers flattening the fabric until he’s completely satisfied. Holding the neat bundle in his arms. Hakyeon grins. He's so well behaved. Now wearing nothing but a pair of white lace panties and a matching choker. The delicate fabric wrapping him up like he’s a gift. Lavish and impressive. Priceless and resplendent. </p><p>'Put your robe down,' Hakyeon instructs, watching as his request is fulfilled without hesitation. </p><p>Then Taekwoon is just standing there, bathed in a slant of moonlight, as the warm glow of candles tinges the room with hues of orange and yellow. All of which lick across Taekwoon's body as he stands there, perfectly still, his arms folded obediently behind his back. </p><p>'Do you want your collar?' Hakyeon asks and Taekwoon nods eagerly. His eyes pleading with the human, almost begging for it. He wants to be owned. To belong.</p><p>'Please, Hakyeonie,' he says desperately, automatically affirming his non-verbal response, just as Hakyeon has taught him.</p><p>'Then come over here and get it,' Hakyeon teases. Reaching out to a nearby table; raising a strip of white up from the things he has laid out for them to use or consider, the golden 'O' ring glinting like treasure as it catches the light. </p><p>Taekwoon walks towards his lover purposefully, pauses at the edge of the rug, so he’s within arm’s reach, and waits for Hakyeon to tell him what to do. </p><p>'Get down on your knees,' Hakyeon says evenly, and Taekwoon sinks down in an instant. Tilting his head backwards and forwards a little to help Hakyeon circle the collar around his neck, position it over the lace, and fasten in shut. Pushing two of his fingers under the sturdy strip, to ensure that it'll cause no pain to his partner. </p><p>'Does that feel okay?' Hakyeon asks searchingly, running his curious fingers through Taekwoon's black hair. Giving it a small tug. </p><p>'It's perfect,' Taekwoon says quietly, nestling against his lover’s hand. 'Thank you.' </p><p>'Of course,' Hakyeon replies serenely, before he sits back in his chair. He's half-tempted to make Taekwoon crawl back to his place, but it's a little too early for that. Despite his compliance, despite his eager nature, Taekwoon is still coming down for him. So, he smiles admiringly and issues his instructions, 'Stand up, return to your place, get down on your knees, and <em> wait </em>.'</p><p>Hakyeon watches as his requests are carried out correctly. Then, when Taekwoon is settled, he lets the vampire kneel there in complete silence. His arms, once again, folded behind his back. His knees spread apart a little, as he rests in relative comfort. Hakyeon waits. Lifts the book he had picked out for himself earlier, crosses his legs, flicks through the pages, begins to read. Acts as if he’s not paying Taekwoon an ounce of attention. But the words before him remain unread.</p><p>The clock behind Taekwoon indicates that it takes almost fifteen minutes for his mate to settle into the situation. To sink into what they’re doing together. His back straighter, his eyes focused on a spot just beyond Hakyeon, as a single blood tear meanders down his cheek. </p><p>'Taekwoonie, are you feeling okay?' Hakyeon inquires mildly, focusing on the fluctuating expressions of his lover’s face. The man in question nods silently. He doesn’t follow it up with words this time. Hakyeon can't rely on that nod alone, not when he's in charge, not when he's solely responsible for their safety. </p><p>'Give me a colour, sweetheart,' Hakyeon says, and Taekwoon blinks, as red swells across his lashes. Hakyeon closes the book he’s holding and abandons it to the table without thought.</p><p>'Green, Hakyeonie,' Taekwoon says, his voice a lot sturdier than he’d expected it to be. ‘I’m sorry, I forgot to speak.’</p><p>‘That’s okay,’ Hakyeon reassures him. ‘We all forget things sometimes. You’re doing well.’</p><p>Hakyeon understands that Taekwoon’s beginning to let everything go, that his emotions are seeping out of him. He's getting ready to expel the tension from his body, to surrender. The tears on his cheeks are tears of his imminent liberation. </p><p>Still, it hurts Hakyeon to see such a thing, and he soon finds himself walking towards his lover with a wet wipe clutched in his hand. Pausing in front of Taekwoon who tilts his head back easily and lets out a soft sigh, calm as Hakyeon wipes the red from his cheeks and from beneath his deep brown eyes. </p><p>'There we go, that's much better,' Hakyeon says, waiting for Taekwoon to smile up at him before he withdraws his touch, disposes of the wipe, and begins to circle his lover slowly. An air of ponderance wrapped around him. He takes his time, rolls the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. The moment for sitting around passively has passed.</p><p>'Who are you, baby?' Hakyeon asks, as if he doesn’t already know the answer.</p><p>'Jung Taekwoon,’ The vampire replies, his eyes fixed forwards.</p><p>'And who do you belong to?' Hakyeon continues, his voice low and even. </p><p>'You.'</p><p>'And?' </p><p>'Me,' Taekwoon counters, and Hakyeon grins. That’s precisely what he wants to hear.</p><p>'That's right, sweetheart. And who will take care of you?' </p><p> 'You will.'</p><p>‘And?’ </p><p>‘T-the kids.’</p><p><em> ‘And </em>?’</p><p>‘And… and I will take care of myself,’ Taekwoon says, making Hakyeon hum happily beside him.</p><p>'That's right,' Hakyeon says again, before pausing in front of Taekwoon. 'How do you feel right now?' </p><p>The answer comes without hesitation, 'Safe, Hakyeonie.'</p><p>'Good boy,' Hakyeon praises, running his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair before he steps away from him again and says. 'Get down on all fours for me.'</p><p>Taekwoon does as he's told. But they can do better than that.</p><p>Hakyeon smirks and says, '<em> Lower, </em>Taekwoon.' </p><p>Taekwoon complies without hesitation. Pushing his long arms forward, splaying his palms across the rug, pressing his chest against the floor, his hips raised up. He moves to rest one of his soft wrists above the other. Faultless. Hakyeon feels his chest swell with pride. </p><p>'Look at you,' the human says, pressing one of his socked feet against Taekwoon's cheek softly, to turn his head a little. 'My obedient Taekwoonie, down on the floor for me.' </p><p>Taekwoon presses his eyes closed and lets out a high whine. Hakyeon smiles and moves back to the table, picking up a gold chained leash that he absolutely loves the weight of. </p><p>When he returns to Taekwoon's side, Hakyeon slips his hand into the lead’s handle and lets the chain drop, the links hitting the floor with a startling thud. Although they’re a safe distance from the vampire's body, a shudder still wracks right through Taekwoon. His hips pressing a little higher, almost rolling, and it doesn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>Hakyeon reaches down then, pulls Taekwoon up unceremoniously by his collar - so he's back to resting on his knees - and affixes the weighty leash. </p><p>Hakyeon pulls at the chain, nowhere near hard enough to hurt his lover but enough to ensure his hands are back down on the rug. His palms pressed flat against the woven threads. His head up - proud and resigned to his fate. The tears aren’t threatening to fall anymore.</p><p>Upon seeing this, Hakyeon starts walking, his pace steady and consistent, forcing Taekwoon to crawl behind him on his hands and knees. Slow enough that the burn against his knees is steady instead of overwhelming, fast enough that he can’t take a break, can’t overthink it. The large mat providing them with the perfect circuit. With enough space that Hakyeon can pause every so often and tell Taekwoon to get lower, to press his broad chest back against the floor. To submit to him.</p><p>'Know your place,' is the phrase Hakyeon uses, his voice measured and commanding.  Taekwoon stretches his long arms out before himself every time he hears it, his wrists crossing once more, in the act of submission. His thighs tucked tight under his stomach as he leans forward. </p><p>'Hips up,' Hakyeon says eventually, and Taekwoon widens his legs a little, pushing up from his knees. The globes of his ass, in his lacy underwear, almost radiating in the semi-darkness that surrounds them. His body sloping forward, so his shoulders and arms are taking most of his weight. Not that there’s much to bear.</p><p>Hakyeon moves directly behind him, leans down, pushes the leather handle of the lead against his lover’s lips. Taekwoon takes it between his teeth easily, the cold chain snaked across his back. Using his foot, Hakyeon taps against Taekwoon's inner thighs. 'Open.' </p><p>The vampire spreads himself a little wider, until the delicate lace starts straining across his flesh, it's a gorgeous sight. Hakyeon takes his fill, raises his foot up slowly, slips it between Taekwoon's legs, presses the top of his foot against Taekwoon's heavy balls. Toying with him, playing with the pressure.</p><p>'Colour?' Hakyeon asks, his pressure unchanging as he waits for his mate to say, 'Green.' </p><p>Hakyeon smiles when he hears it, presses his foot up a little harder, so Taekwoon is whining and pushing himself forward. Still, all his moving forward really does is expose him more. In his new position, with his hips high, and his thighs spread so wide, Hakyeon can see his covered cock from where he stands between his legs. </p><p>Hakyeon keeps teasing, pressing, enjoying the whining. He lets Taekwoon moan against the rug, lets him wiggle his slight hips, lets his long fingers claw against the rug’s blue fibres, half bathed in moonlight. Hakyeon's foot consistently applying just enough pressure to be uncomfortable and the right kind of painful. His own dick hardening as the man below him gets louder and louder. </p><p>'<em> Please </em>,' Taekwoon bites out around the strap in his mouth, after a particularly harsh press against his balls. 'P-please, Hakyeonie.' </p><p>Hakyeon understands, raises his foot higher, presses it against his lover's ass, pushes down. Silently commanding Taekwoon to sink his hips down until they're against the floor too. Even like this, Taekwoon says what he means. If he’s pleading like that, then it’s time to move on. It’s not enough. Not by itself, but it was never going to be.</p><p>Hakyeon hovers over this lover’s prone body, his feet on either side of his torso, reaches down and wraps the leash around his agile fingers. Taking it back. Tugging at it softly, so Taekwoon turns his head, his eyes a little hazy, his mouth hanging open dumbly. </p><p>'You like getting your balls squashed?' Hakyeon asks firmly, his voice heavier than it usually is.</p><p>'Y-yes.' </p><p>'Is that what you like? Do you like being treated like you're nothing?' </p><p>'Y-yes,' Taekwoon mutters, and Hakyeon loosens his grip on the lead, so Taekwoon lies flat on the rug once more. Hakyeon steps off to the side. So he can still be seen.</p><p><em> 'Are </em> you nothing?' Hakyeon bites sharply, and Taekwoon shakes his head. </p><p>'N-no, I-' He begins, his voice unstable. </p><p>'What are you then?' Hakyeon presses. </p><p>'I-I, Hakyeonie, I don't-' </p><p>'Are you the leader?' Hakyeon asks, to help him. </p><p>'Y-yes,' </p><p>'Do you protect us?' </p><p>'O-of course, I-' </p><p>'Is it okay for you to be like this? Stretched out on the floor like a useless bitch?' </p><p>'Y-yes,' Taekwoon says slowly, a small tear staining his otherwise pale cheek again. </p><p>'Is it okay for you to be crying like this?' </p><p>'Y-yes.'</p><p>'Is it?' </p><p>'Yes.' </p><p>'Why?' </p><p>'Because I-' Taekwoon splutters. </p><p>'Why is it okay, Taekwoon?' Hakyeon presses. </p><p>'Because it makes me stronger.' </p><p>'Are you strong?' </p><p>'Hakyeon, I…' </p><p>'Taekwoon, I asked you a question. Are you strong, or are you weak?' </p><p>'Strong. I'm strong, Yeonie.'</p><p>'<em> Good </em>. Now get up,' Taekwoon scrambles to do exactly as he's told, almost overbalancing in the process. Hakyeon catches the top of his arm to steady him. </p><p>'Be careful. Take a second. I've got you,' Hakyeon says quietly, giving him a moment. </p><p>Then once he’s steady, Hakyeon’s pressing into his lover's space, tugging harshly at his collar, bringing their mouths together violently. Their kiss sharpening - quite literally - as Taekwoon's fangs lengthen inside his mouth, a sure sign of his rapidly growing arousal. Of his immersion in what they’re doing. </p><p>Hakyeon unclips the leash from Taekwoon's collar as they continue their kiss, takes it with him as they separate, and exchanges it for a length of deep-red rope for his return. </p><p>Taekwoon swallows visibly as Hakyeon grabs his wrists, makes a show of tying them together in front of him, his nimble hands pulling at the cord multiple times to ensure a perfect fit. </p><p>'It’s not too tight?' Hakyeon asks, even though he knows it technically isn't. But how things are and how things<em> feel </em>can be two very different things. Especially in situations like this, so it’s worth asking. It’s always worth asking. 'It feels okay?' </p><p>Taekwoon nods. Then, after a beat, he says, ‘Yes, Hakyeon.’</p><p>Hakyeon leads him away from the carpet, over towards the wall, where a sturdy hook dangles from the ceiling. So obvious to them but unnoticeable to the others - who always find themselves drawn to the thousands of books that line the shelves instead.  </p><p>Hakyeon silently fixes the rope to the hook, pulling down until Taekwoon's wrists are being raised up, high above his head. His hands still crossed at the wrists as he is strung up, just enough that the heels of his feet are prized from the ground. Stretched out, he looks so beautiful, more vulnerable, his long body on display like he’s about to be sold at auction. Helpless in his position. At Hakyeon’s complete mercy. </p><p>'Colour?' Hakyeon asks once he's satisfied, only to receive a low hum in reply. The sound is a little thin, a little too absent for his liking.</p><p>'Taekwoon, can you give me a colour, please,' Hakyeon tries again, his hand holding the man in question's jaw, his own eyes searching Taekwoon's. He's slipping deeper.</p><p>'I-I... I feel-' Taekwoon says before his brown eyes flicker shut and open an eerie, inky black. His vampiric instincts are kicking in. </p><p>'Taekwoon, how do you feel?' Hakyeon asks plainly, and Taekwoon shudders. 'Green.' </p><p>Hakyeon nods and presses a hand against his lover's lifeless chest. Taekwoon feels his predator instinct rattle right through him, it’s kept him alive for centuries - his compulsion to flee from anything that may trap him or make him prey. But, now, he has to push against it. Has to let Hakyeon be in control. Has to ignore the goading. The adrenaline. The desire to attack that presses uncomfortably below his skin. Taekwoon tugs against the restraints. As always, Hakyeon has done an excellent job, but that only goes so far. He glances over to the bookcase where, behind his volumised copies of <em> Dante’s Inferno </em>, a thick wooden stake is stashed away. Protection for Hakyeon, from Taekwoon. And, while Hakyeon would never dream of using it, Taekwoon prays that he won’t hesitate.</p><p>'Stop it,' Hakyeon says sharply, his voice tinged with ice, turning Taekwoon's head, shifting his gaze back towards him. Those inky eyes shining in the low light. 'We won't need that; we’ve talked about this. You're aroused, Woonie, not dangerous.'</p><p>Taekwoon's jaw almost slips out of Hakyeon's gentle grip when he glances at the bookcase once more. Hakyeon tuts and tightens his hold. He can see the way Taekwoon's cheek is dimpled, and he knows that it must hurt. Taekwoon whines, shifts his hips a little. Maybe Hakyeon is right, arousal and fear are so close together.</p><p>'You want to hurt a little?' Hakyeon interjects, his voice soft again.</p><p>'Please, Hakyeonie,' Taekwoon whispers, and Hakyeon grins as his lover says, 'Please, help me take my mind off things.' </p><p>'Not too much though, remember?' Hakyeon asks, and Taekwoon nods in understanding. </p><p>'I know.'</p><p>'Do you want my hand or the paddle?' Taekwoon's brow furrows upon hearing his choices; usually, there's a third option - the wooden cane. </p><p>'Not today,' Hakyeon says evenly, understanding his lover’s confusion. It's too easy for Taekwoon to slip too deep, way too fast, under the biting power of the cane. 'Hand or paddle?'</p><p>'Can I have your hand, please,' Taekwoon whispers, his voice light and feathery. </p><p>'Of course, you can,' Hakyeon says with a grin, using his hand is his favourite way to spank Taekwoon. It lets him feel the impact properly, allows him to see his own fingers reflected on supple flesh. 'It looks like you're treating me today, baby. Underwear on or off?' </p><p>Taekwoon considers it carefully, unpressured. Hakyeon always lets him make considered choices, when Takwoon wants to. 'Whatever you'd prefer, Hakyeonie.'</p><p>'Well then, I think they should come off,' Hakyeon muses, slipping the lace down his lover's gloriously long legs. 'They're so pretty, but my marks are pretty too. Aren't they, sweetheart?' </p><p>'Yes, Hakyeonie. Please, make me pretty,' Taekwoon whines, and Hakyeon tuts as he casts the lace underwear away, to the side of the room. </p><p>'You're already so pretty,' Hakyeon says, pressing a soft kiss against his lover's collarbone. 'So beautiful. So perfect.' </p><p>Taekwoon's head lowers instinctively, he’s always been terrible at accepting compliments. But Hakyeon enjoys teasing him anyway.</p><p>'You're so tall, and so handsome, and so strong,' Hakyeon practically sings. Running his hands all over Taekwoon's body. Paying special attention to the dusky-pink buds of his sensitive nipples. 'With your pretty smile, and your pretty hands, and your pretty little cock.' </p><p>Taekwoon whines and tries to draw his thighs closer together. Hakyeon smiles and leans in towards his lover's ear, 'You can't hide from me, Woonie. I know you better than you know yourself. Isn’t that what you said earlier? I <em> know </em> you.' </p><p>'God, Hakyeon,' Taekwoon moans as Hakyeon's hands knead the flesh of his ass. Hakyeon can feel his dick twitch, pressed between their stomachs. </p><p>Hakyeon raises a hand and slaps it back down against his lover’s flesh. '<em> Ah! </em>' </p><p>'Good boy, take it,' Hakyeon grinds out, practically wrapped around Taekwoon as he uses the same hand to strike him again. </p><p>'<em> Yeonie </em>,' Taekwoon breathes, his hips pressing forward. </p><p>'Let it sting,' Hakyeon says, his teeth nipping playfully at Taekwoon's ear. 'Let it burn you all the way up.' </p><p>'Please,' Taekwoon pleads then, and Hakyeon smirks as he smacks his palm for the third time against the same patch of reddening flesh. </p><p>'You're so needy today,' Hakyeon smiles, as he scrapes his fingernails across the newly sensitive skin. 'I want to spank you raw.' </p><p>‘<em> Yes </em>,’ Taekwoon urges in agreement. ‘Please.’</p><p>‘You want that?’ Hakyeon’s grins as he talks. ‘You want to feel my hands all over your pretty body for days?’</p><p><em> 'Hakyeon </em>,' Hakyeon moves behind his lover, pulls his hips back a little, so Taekwoon has to try harder to stay balanced, so his ass is jutting out, one of his cheeks already warm and pink. Hakyeon smoothes his hands over the bruising flesh, 'What's your colour?' </p><p>'Still green, Yeonie,' Taekwoon says, his voice made thinner by his increasing desire. </p><p>Hakyeon pulls Taekwoon's cheeks apart, exposes his rim to the cool air. His own dick throbbing as Taekwoon's entire body shivers. Hakyeon holds him like that, just for a while, reminding Taekwoon that he has control of every part of him. That he holds all of the power now. That it was Taekwoon who handed it over to him.</p><p>Hakyeon lets him go, presses a steadying hand against his lover's ribs, and spanks him like he deserves. Again, and again, and again. The steady pressure of each smack driving Taekwoon crazy. As he whines and wiggles. His teeth gritted as he hisses. His skin a mass of pinks and reds. Helpless against the rope Hakyeon has him hanging by. His little 'ohs' stretched out as they pour from his lips. </p><p>Hakyeon loves it. Loves the heady desperation of the sounds Taekwoon is making. Hakyeon could fuck him open right now, right where he stands. He could pound into his gorgeous body and really make him lose control of himself. He could make him sob, and whine, and wish he’d never agreed to this in the first place. But he won’t. Because he’s in control. Because this whole thing is about exactly that - control. It’s about safely exchanging power. It’s about Taekwoon letting go <em> just enough </em> . It’s not about pushing him, or convincing him, or snatching away all of his authority with an unforgiving fist. It’s about respect. It’s about <em> love </em>.</p><p>In essence, Taekwoon is trusting him, body and soul, and that demands discipline. That requires that Hakyeon is making sure his marks are evenly distributed, delivered safely, and, above all, that they're wanted. Sex can happen later. This, this mewling and crawling, this moaning and crying, it’s about pure relief, not carnal release. It turns them both on, there’s no doubt about it. But that’s a side effect rather than the intended result.</p><p>Hakyeon steps away, realises that his own breathing is speeding up. Watches silently as his lover sways his hips, as if he’s trying to escape the sting that’s embedded in his flesh. </p><p>He shushes one of Taekwoon's needy whines, before he retreats momentarily to his trusty table. Appearing before him again, moments later. He raises a black ball gag in his hand, so it's in Taekwoon's direct line of vision. So, he can accurately process what he's about to be asked. </p><p>'May I use this on you?' Hakyeon says, without any force or pressure. His voice even and kind. Taekwoon nods quickly and opens his mouth, his long fangs on display. Hakyeon feels his own desire swell again, as he pushes the rigid ball between his lover's sharp teeth. As he fastens it around the back of his head, soft and delicate as if he were fastening a necklace. </p><p>'Okay,' Hakyeon says, back in front of Taekwoon. 'Comfortable?' </p><p>Taekwoon nods. </p><p>'Do you remember what to do if you need to pause or stop?' Hakyeon asks clearly and slowly, knowing that Taekwoon appreciates a little extra time to process everything that's happening. Lest he become overwhelmed. </p><p>'Show me what you do, sweetheart?' Hakyeon says, moving his hands down to Taekwoon's waist; holding him steady as he lifts one of his feet up off the ground. </p><p>'Good boy,' Hakyeon says with a sweet smile. 'Things are probably gonna hurt a little more now, so don't forget that you can stop this whenever you want to or need to. Okay?' </p><p>Taekwoon nods again, and Hakyeon leans in to press a lingering kiss against the subtle round of his cheek. 'You're so well behaved tonight.' </p><p>Hakyeon remains in front of Taekwoon, maintains steady eye contact as he softly smacks three of his long fingers across the length of his lover's naked cock. Taekwoon's eyes roll back as he moans around the gag. </p><p>The human keeps his fingers pressed tightly together, hits Taekwoon again, measured and precise - the vampire’s head lolling backwards this time, as he moves quickly from foot to foot. A long, muted whine escaping him. It sounds heavenly. </p><p>Hakyeon looks down between their bodies, to make sure that Taekwoon is comfortable and not trying to raise one of his feet up off the ground. But his feet are planted firmly against the dark wood. He's okay. And, even though Hakyeon had expected as much, it's still a relief. Some days, this is too much. Others, it’s barely enough.</p><p>Using his free hand, Hakyeon grabs a fistful of Taekwoon's dark hair and brings his head forward again, until his face is back between his stretched arms. Hakyeon pulls the black strands hard enough to keep him in place, to make his scalp sting. </p><p>When Taekwoon opens his eyes, all Hakyeon sees is black and relief. His expressive brows pulled up softly. It's working, they’re getting closer to where they need to be.</p><p>Hakyeon uses his fingers to slap his cock a little harder. Closing in on his pain threshold. Taekwoon writhes. His cry coming out of him in a stutter. Hakyeon can't take his eyes off the spit that slips down onto his chin. 'Are you okay, Taekwoonie?' </p><p>Taekwoon nods emphatically, and Hakyeon smirks. </p><p>'What would the others think if they saw you like this?' Hakyeon says, his own eyes aflame with desire. Fully aware that a little verbal humiliation goes a very long way when it comes to his lover. ‘Look at you. Drooling and whining as I spank your baby cock. Is this what you are? Is this what it takes?'</p><p>Taekwoon pulls down on the rope that’s keeping him stretched and vulnerable. His useless struggle a total contradiction to the wrapt expression that covers his face, that meanders through his body. </p><p>Hakyeon laughs and keeps going, keeps talking. Just a little more. They’re so close now. They’ve almost come full circle. </p><p>While Taekwoon may have the most distinct voice in their nest, Hakyeon's can certainly make his lover shake. 'What would they say? If they knew how desperate you really are? If they found out that you like to be spanked red? What would they say, if they saw their precious Taekwoonie gagged and bound like this? Should we tell them? Shall we show them who you are? You're so needy, sweetheart. So desperate. You'd probably go insane without this, wouldn’t you? You’d be chewed up and spit out by your own mind.' </p><p>Hakyeon glances down at Taekwoon's feet, then back up to his face, watching as a blood-red tear streaks down his pale cheek. </p><p>Hakyeon holds him close, reaches behind Taekwoon, and spanks his ass again, utilising the power of his whole hand. His tears keep falling.</p><p>Taekwoon whines, writhes, and pulls down on his restraints but he never shows a single, genuine sign of being scared, or hurt, or too overwhelmed. This is a process, a careful journey, and this falling apart is a vital part of that. The tears that stain his cheeks are at the crux of it all. At the burning, sacred heart.</p><p>Hakyeon keeps going until Taekwoon’s weight starts to press against his chest. Then he pulls back. His hand moving down to his lover’s waist, to keep him steady. To make sure he’s feeling okay. Red is smeared all across his cheeks. Hakyeon looks down at himself, at the blood that’s seeped into his white shirt. He doesn’t mind. It doesn’t matter.</p><p>Taekwoon is not so sure, his inky eyes widening in horror. He’s made a mess. Panic begins to creep in. He hadn’t meant to do that. He hadn’t meant to--</p><p>'It's okay, Woonie,' Hakyeon says softly, swiftly reassuring his lover. It's just a shirt, after all. He can wash it. This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last. 'It's okay, sweetheart. Don't worry about that. Everything’s okay, I promise.' </p><p>But Taekwoon looks less sure. So, Hakyeon tilts his head and smiles at him fondly. It’s bright and brilliant and honest. So honest, in fact, that Taekwoon can’t find any doubt in it.  </p><p>Taekwoon tries to smile back, to absorb Hakyeon’s feelings on the matter and make them his own, but it's distorted by the gag. </p><p>In an instant, Taekwoon's weight is shifting, his knee softly knocking against Hakyeon’s as he lifts his leg up with purpose. <em>Stop</em>. He is saying<em>. I want this to stop now.</em> </p><p>Hakyeon makes quick work of it. Bringing Taekwoon's arms down, pulling once against the red rope, so that the whole length slithers to the floor between them. Reaching behind Taekwoon's head carefully and unfastening the gag, drawing the ball from his mouth, and tossing it to the ground. His hands cupping his face gently as he searches his lover's eyes. </p><p>'Speak to me, sweetheart,' Hakyeon says. 'Are you hurt?' </p><p>'Honestly, my dick hurts a little bit,' Taekwoon tries to laugh, but his throat is clearly dry - distorting any levity. 'But I basically asked for that.'</p><p>'It doesn't matter if you asked for it,' Hakyeon assures him, his brown eyes wide and full of sincerity. 'If you're in pain, I want you to tell me.'</p><p>'I'm not in pain,' Taekwoon says shyly. He gets why Hakyeon needs to be sure, he comprehends the responsibilities that his lover holds in this situation. He knows how serious that is for him. ‘I just couldn’t smile back at you... and I <em> hated </em> it.’</p><p>Hakyeon draws him closer, wraps his arms around his body, and buries himself in his lover's wide chest. </p><p>'I didn't say too much?' Hakyeon continues quietly, his voice muffled. Taekwoon holds him closer, presses his cheek against the top of his lover's head. 'I didn't push you too hard, did I, Taekwoon?' </p><p>'Hakyeonie, no, you were absolutely perfect,' Taekwoon offers, still sounding a little floaty, a little bit hazy, almost like he's just woken up from a much-needed nap. 'You helped me calm my mind, you helped me safely unravel, you were absolutely perfect.' </p><p>'So were you,' Hakyeon replies with a restful sigh, his strong arms squeezing around Taekwoon’s middle a little tighter. </p><p>‘What I said about the others finding out, that will <em> never </em> happen. Not unless you want them to know. Okay? And never from me. And <em> nothing </em> that we do together is bad or wrong. You do know that, don’t you? You know that this is just something that works for you, and it’s okay. It’s more than okay. We do this freely. With respect. And with love. <em> Always </em> with love. Taekwoon, I love you so much I think could explode.’</p><p>'I know, love. And I love you too,' Taekwoon says easily. Because, for everything confusing and exhausting in his life, <em> this </em> is not. Love, Taekwoon has discovered, is so easy. So breathtakingly simple that it shatters all the perceptions that have been formed about it over the centuries -  those trials and tribulations, those towers and monstrous dragons. </p><p>True love, Taekwoon has come to learn, is grand in its simplicity, it’s daring through its honesty, it’s Hakyeon loving him just as he is.</p><p> </p><p>ㅡ으ㅡ</p><p> </p><p>Taekwoon is lying comfortably on his and Hakyeon’s bed, on his side, in an attempt not to agitate his tortured backside. His eyes following Hakyeon around as he moves across the room - dips into the wardrobe, pulls out a sizable box, and carries it back over to the bed. The strain in his shoulders revealing how heavy it really is, drawing attention to the sheer volume of creams and lotions Hakyeon has seen and spontaneously decided to buy just because <em> ‘it smells so good </em> ’, or ‘ <em> it’s 100% aloe vera’, </em> or <em> ‘I was talking with Jackson, don’t look at me like that, he’s a good friend to us, and he said that this one is really great for aftercare </em>’. Taekwoon doesn’t like to think about that last one much.</p><p>Eventually, Hakyeon seems to find the cream that he’s looking for, raising it triumphantly above his head like it’s a trophy. Taekwoon can’t help but smile at him then, can’t deny the sudden urge he has to kiss him. He’s so cute. And he’s even more attractive when he squints at the tub and reads over the ingredients carefully, dragging his index finger along each line as he goes. Like it’s the most crucial thing in the world, even though Taekwoon has no known allergies. </p><p>As always, during the cream’s application, Hakyeon’s hands are careful as they travel across Taekwoon's skin. As he massages his lover's tender wrists, as he wipes away the remnants of dried blood from his cheeks. </p><p>Hakyeon talks to him the entire time - about nothing in particular - just to ground Taekwoon and let him know that he's there. That he’s not alone. That he can relax and feel vulnerable. There’s a thoughtfulness in it that astounds him.</p><p>Once he’s finished, Hakyeon puts the box away and helps Taekwoon slip into his clean pyjamas. The vampire smiling as he feels the soft fabric caress his skin, his fangs slowly retracting. He looks so comfy, curled up on his side, his cheek pressed against his favourite fluffy pillow. </p><p>'How do you feel?' Hakyeon asks after he's changed into his own pyjamas. </p><p><em> 'So </em> much better,' Taekwoon replies softly, as he reaches out and strokes Hakyeon's thigh. 'When I feel less sore tomorrow, I'm gonna fuck you so hard.' </p><p>'Promise?' Hakyeon beams and Taekwoon nods. </p><p>'I promise,' he says, patting the bed beside him. </p><p>Hakyeon clambers over him, lies down, and lets Taekwoon stroke lazily at his chest. </p><p>Hakyeon is about to suggest they take a nap when a soft knock filters through the room. </p><p>Taekwoon groans but Hakyeon doesn’t hesitate, calling out towards the door, 'Who is it?' </p><p>'Hyung,' It’s Wonshik, and he sounds a little nervous - even to Hakyeon's human ears. 'Can I talk to you both for a minute?' </p><p>The lovers share a look.</p><p>'One second,' Hakyeon calls out, as he gets up to unlock the door. </p><p>Wonsik looks as nervous as he'd sounded. </p><p>'Are you okay?' Hakyeon asks quickly. 'Sikkie?' </p><p>Wonsik nods, his gaze on the ground as Hakyeon ushers him inside. Bringing a hand up, to rest on his shoulder. To offer him comfort.</p><p>'What's going on?' Hakyeon questions, moving his hand up to Wonsik's neck and then his forehead. 'Do you feel okay, are you sick?' </p><p>'I'm so sorry,' Wonsik says suddenly, and Hakyeon's heart starts to pound as he tilts Wonsik's chin up. So he’ll look at him instead of the carpet.</p><p>'Why are you apologising, baby?' Hakyeon asks, so carefully that Wonsik's eyes fill with red in an instant. </p><p>'Hey, no,' Hakyeon says warmly. 'It's okay. Please, don't get upset.'</p><p>'I never meant to make it sound like that,' Wonsik is half-mumbling, his voice strained painfully. </p><p>Taekwoon is sitting up now, on the edge of the bed. Any lingering discomfort wholly forgotten.</p><p>Wonsik wipes his eyes and says, 'I made it sound like hyung would hurt you when I asked if you'd be okay alone with him. But I <em> know </em> him. I know you, Taekwoon-hyung,' Wonsik rambles. 'And he would <em> never </em> hurt you, so I don't know what made me say that. I don't know what made me worry like that. Maybe-- maybe it's because my human life, and my second life, haven't been filled with perfect people. Maybe I'm still not over that... but that's not an excuse. I know that.  I shouldn't have projected that onto you, onto either of you. <em> Ever. </em> That's <em> my </em> baggage. And I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me, hyungs. Please, forgive me. I'm sorry.'</p><p>'Wonsik-ah,' Taekwoon whines, drawing the younger vampire's full attention for the first time since his unexpected appearance. 'You just wanted him to be safe. No one could ever be upset with you for that.'</p><p>'I just worry,' Wonsik goes on, still trying to explain himself. 'About the people I love, about all of you, <em> so much </em>.' </p><p>'Oh, pup, I think we both have that in common,' Taekwoon smiles, his eyes crinkled at the corners. 'It’s not a weakness. To love others.' </p><p>Wonsik glances shyly between the two men, as if he’s trying to determine the honesty in those words. He seems to find it in an instant.</p><p>'You look so much better like this, hyung,' Wonsik offers earnestly, his eyes on Taekwoon. 'Calmer. Happier. Peaceful.' </p><p>'Well, you can thank Hakyeon for that, he knows how to take care of me,' Taekwoon says, glancing at his boyfriend who is smiling broadly beside Wonsik. </p><p>'Wonsik,' Hakyeon says then, his hand coming up to rest on his friend’s shoulder. 'Would you like to lie down with us for a while?' </p><p>His reaction is immediate. It’s like all of Wonsik’s Christmases have come at once, his eyes wide and eager, his whole countenance transformed by his excitement. It's hard to believe that he's experienced over two hundred years of history. That he's kept such an innocence sheltered and safe within him. </p><p>'That's really okay, Taekwoon-hyung?' Wonsik asks loudly.</p><p>Taekwoon nods and pats the middle of the bed. </p><p>'You know I always have space for you, Sikkie,' he confirms, laughing lightly as Wonsik leans across and plants a kiss on Hakyeon's cheek. </p><p>Then he’s running, throwing himself down onto the mattress. Lying at the very centre of the spacious bed, reaching out to pull Taekwoon down beside him. Wrapping an arm across the elder's waist. </p><p>'Is it okay if the others come too?' Hakyeon asks, now that their time is shared anyway. Taekwoon always benefits from being close with the other members of the nest. They all do. </p><p>'Of course, Hakyeonie,' Taekwoon whispers, his voice soft and full of warmth. 'Right, Wonsik-ah?' </p><p>Wonsik just hums in agreement and rests his head on Taekwoon's chest. The other man's hand moving up to play with his hair. Neither of them paying much attention as Hakyeon walks towards the bedroom door and shouts, 'Kids, who wants to cuddle?' </p><p>Within moments, Jaehwan is bounding through the door, swiftly followed by Hongbin and Sanghyuk. All of them eager and smiley.</p><p>Hakyeon gestures at the bed, it’s a clear invitation, and laughs as they all run towards it, piling on top of the covers. Pressing up against each other. Making themselves comfy.</p><p>It’s been years, yet the human can barely believe that <em> this </em>is his reality. That these are the vampires he shares his life with. These soft, intelligent, kind men. Who never ask for more. Who always give him so much. </p><p>'You’re all babies,' Hakyeon says, as he closes the door, lowers the light, and manoeuvres to his side of the bed, snuggling up with Jaehwan, who repositions himself for both of their comforts. Hakyeon holding him easily as Jaehwan tangles their legs together. </p><p>They just lie there, basking in each others' company. At least, that’s what they’re doing until Hongbin lets out an uncomfortable whine and reaches beneath the pillow his head is on. His agile hands drawing out Taekwoon's white collar - his decorative lace choker dangling from the golden clasp. </p><p>'<em> Oh </em>,' Hongbin says, his voice strained and odd, which automatically makes the others glance over at him, even Jaehwan - who was half-asleep. One by one, they seem to stiffen. Recognising the collar for what it is. </p><p>Except for Wonsik, that is. Beautiful Wonsik, who looks Taekwoon directly in the eye and asks, full of excitement and wonder, 'Hyung, are we getting a puppy!?' </p><p>Hakyeon's cheeks are crimson as he begins to explain, 'Wonsikkie, baby, that not a-' </p><p>'Yes!' Taekwoon cuts in abruptly, his voice sharp. Drawing the entirety of the young vampire's attention. 'We're thinking of getting a puppy, isn't that great, Sik-ah?' </p><p>Wonsik throws himself back down onto Taekwoon, crushing him in a tight hug. Totally blind to the scenario that’s playing out behind him - to Hongbin passing the offending collar silently to Hyuk, who pinches it awkwardly between his finger and thumb before transferring it to Jaehwan, who quickly stuffs it into Hakyeon's waiting hand. The human dropping it down the side of the bed unceremoniously. His eyes wide with embarrassment. His face trapped in an apologetic grimace as three pairs of eyes squint over at him suspiciously.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>